Gwen Elliot
Gwen is a main character in Highland Mew Mew Gwen Outfit 1.png|Gwen's School Uniform Gwen Outfit 2.png|Gwen as Mew Velvet Name: Gwen Elliot Age: '''16 '''Sign: '''Capricorn '''Family: '''Nancy Elliot Personality : Gwen is a very to-herself sort of person, much like Miel. However, she is more capable of being social than Miel is, able to work well with others and lead them If needed. Gwen simply has the preference of being alone, as she values privacy and conciseness and feels as though she cannot resonate with most people on a personal level. : She tries her best to be sensible, but often is quite hotheaded. Gwen is the type of person who also becomes easily embarrassed, flustered, or worried if she finds she has done something “wrong”, “out of order” or “not as planned”. She is very concrete in the ways that she has and is accustomed to settling on something like a goal or idea, and following that set path she’s made for herself. It is difficult to change her mind on things unless she knows someone personally and is more inclined to listen to them. : Once her trust is gained, Gwen is very sweet, loyal and kind, but she is not afraid to speak her mind most times. Those who do not know her are often put off by her lack of smiling or indicative friendliness despite the fact that she is actually quite nice, but she also doesn't feel like she should force herself to be a certain way to get attention. Interests : Gwen’s academic interests are '''Medieval '''literature and culture, '''geography, and art. She is unafraid of being messy, and art both as a subject and a hobby allows her to vent her emotions, helping to keep herself mentally in check. Gwen’s personal interests also include playing the violin '''and various sports such as soccer, lacrosse, and basketball. She is interested in her academics, but finds physical expression just as fun. : Gwen is relatively to-herself, but knows how to be social and thus works quite well In various teams and sporting events. Even though she is known by some students because of her talents in such sports, she does not hang out with anyone exclusively until she meets '''Miel, at first being around her out of obligation and because Miel adores her so much, but soon because she considers her a close friend and comrade. Mew Form Mew Mark GWEN.png Addax.jpg Red Velvet.jpg :Gwen becomes Mew Velvet and is infused with an Addax. Her Mew form is more warrior-based as she is more brash and spirited in her fighting, and she adopts horns when she transforms. Her Mew mark is a pair of horns, which is on her forehead and is visible when her hair is blown or pushed back. :Mew Velvet's pendant is different than the other Mews—while their pendants are on chokers, hers is actually a part of the main portion of her outfit and is incorporated onto it like a sort of zipper. Powers and Weapons : Mew velvet fights with a combination of a Shawm '''and '''Gemshorn '''which forms the '''Velveteen Spear. She uses it to jab and swipe at enemies, but it can also create clouds of dust to shroud and to attack, respectively. Gwen has the power to manipulate Earth, but her powers require self control. If she is irrationally or overly upset, sad, or angry, she struggles to use them at all. Fighting Style : Mew Velvet has a brash yet cautious fighting style, aided very much by the calculations of her partner. She tries to think ahead, but if she cannot, then she simply dives into battle and improvises. She is very protective and will put others ahead of herself, however this can cause her to lose reliance on her powers if she suddenly becomes flustered by mistakes or failure. If she does not have Mew Lemon Cream to aid her, she fights more sporadically and upfront. If she is left without her powers, she relies on her physical prowess and heightened strength due to the animal she is infused with. Created by AnnikaDoll Category:Annika's Pages Category:Highland Mew Mew Category:Red Mews Category:Mews with Antelope Genes Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Weapon Users: Spear Category:Weapon Users: Flute Category:Weapon Users: Horn Category:Weapon Users: Earth